This invention relates to a configuration of an airbag module behind the instrument panel of a motor vehicle.
One configuration of this type is known from German publication DE 199 13 041 A1. The airbag module is mounted on a transversely running tube in front of the car body structure. The folded airbag lies within a hollow component behind the instrument panel. The hollow component passes into an adapter tube that serves as a charge channel and is mounted on the back side of the instrument panel. A configuration of this type has the disadvantage that the tolerances between the tube in front of the car body structure and the instrument panel must be adjusted relative to the mounting components of the airbag module. Furthermore, suitable measures must be taken to keep the relative motion between the instrument panel and the airbag unit as small as possible when the airbag is deployed. Otherwise there is a danger of the airbag becoming entangled and possibly deploying partially behind the instrument panel.
One object of this invention is to design an airbag module configuration which can be easily mounted without special consideration for component tolerances and, when the airbag is deployed, which has relative motion between the instrument panel and the airbag unit that remains within bounds.
According to the invention, the charge channel and the airbag module are separated from one another. The charge channel is mounted on the rear side of the instrument panel, while the airbag module is fastened to the body, preferably to a support tube of the body structure. In this manner, the airbag module can be mounted first, after which the instrument panel can be installed. In this way, the charge channel that is mounted on the rear side of the instrument panel is placed over the airbag exit area for the airbag module. The two components are not fastened to one another and can shift relative to one another, which could lead to the above-mentioned undesirable relative motion when the airbag is deployed. This is prevented, however, by a catch on the charge channel and by a hook component fixed to the body. Both components are arranged such that when the airbag is deployed, the hook component holds the charge channel by way of the catch.
Advantageous designs of the invention are provided in the following description, with reference to pertinent drawings.